


aesthetically pleasing

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "write 5 things that makes you happy then send it to 5 people to do the same ♡"Aesthetic tumblr blogger donghyuck and his cute af bf mark au





	aesthetically pleasing

Donghyuck was trying to choose the perfect filter for the aesthetically pleasing photo he just took a few minutes ago when a notification signal popped up from his tumblr app. He was so used to getting notifications all the time from tumblr, twitter and instagram. He was very popular in social media thanks to other aesthetic lovers like him. His followers were going crazy over the photos he takes or the aesthetics he makes. Even though his blog's name wasn't anything close to the name of a normal aesthetic blog he still got over 2000 followers. He was also posting some memes or some shady posts on his blog sometimes which was making his followers get feed on the drama but also have fun.

 

He opened the app and his eyes went to his url automatically. "Jerrys-tom". He laughed when he remembered how he forced mark to have matching urls so they chose "jerry's tom" and "tom's jerry" and wrote "in love @...." to their profiles and tagged each other. Well donghyuck was an overprotective bf and he knew so many people were after mark and oh no lee donghyuck would never let anyone steal his bf from him. And maybe, JUST MAYBE!, he thought the matching urls, icons and profiles with mark would be cute and romantic af and would make his heart flutter everytime he sees it. 

 

The notification was from his inbox. He rolled his eyes and sighed. If it was one of those "hey check my game pls i need some opinions" kind of spam or those "how you and your jerry's sex life ? Need some third player in your game baby girl ??" Kind of perverts again he was gonna be very, very pissed off. And not just because everyone who checks his blog just once thinks he is a girl, not that it is something bad but he just simply,clearly is not a girl, but also because it was becoming so annoying after like 283383 times dealing with spammers and pervs.

 

But thank god it was just a normal, actually way too normal, ask. "Write 5 things that makes you happy then send it to 5 people to do the same ♡"

 

If donghyuck was a normal aesthetic blogger he would simply answer with "my bf, my family, my friends, music and aesthetic" but of course he being the lee donghyuck he is answered like this:

 

1\. Mark lee *blowing kiss emoji*

2\. Lee minhyung *blowing kiss emoji*

3\. Mork *blowing kiss emoji*

4\. The ramen hair boi *blowing kiss emoji*

5\. My jerry *blowing kiss emoji*

 

And tagged mark's blog at the end of his answer. Mark's blog was so different than donghyuck's. While donghyuck's was a mix of mostly aesthetic pics, memes and shady posts, mark's blog was full of memes, short scary stories, heart warming stories, fantaken pics of his fave idols, conspiracy theories, the "5 amazing tricks to do with ....." kind of posts, and yeah memes again. Donghyuck smirked after posted his answer. He knew mark will be blushing like heck when he saw what donghyuck tagged him. Taking his teasing one more step further donghyuck send the same ask to mark's blog but added the blowing kiss emoji at the end.

 

He went back to choosing a filter for his freshly taken photo till he heard his phone ringing "My baby loves me,My baby loves me, My baby ,My baby, My baby loves me". He used that ringtone for only one person ever so he answered the phone without even looking at screen to see who was calling. "Whats up baby ?"

 

He couldn't see mark's face but he knew he was red like a tomato "h-hey donghyuck w-why you tagged me into that post ?"

 

Donghyuck almost squealed at how adorable mark sounded. Almost. "Well, they asked me 5 things makes me happy and i answered with full honestly"

 

"B-but you just wrote me for all 5 times"

 

"You know you make happy the most mork"

 

Donghyuck's heart got in pain, trying so hard not to ran to mark's house and hug him so tight when he heard mark's cute little giggle

 

"Do i really ?"

 

"You do really. You are my happiness mark lee"

 

Mark giggled more "since when lee donghyuck is a cheesy romantic ?"

 

"Since when mark lee giggles like a high school girl ?"

 

Donghyuck could see mark rolling his eyes even without seeing his face.

 

"So do i have to answer it too since you sent it to me too ?"

 

"Hmm hmm" said donghyuck, holding the phone with one hand while checking his tumblr to see if anyone liked his answer yet. Cause most of the times the first person who likes the anon ask's answer is the person who asked it. But of course he didn't got surprised when he saw mark liked it first. Probably cause he was tagged to the post so he saw it first.

 

"Okay then"

 

"What you will write as the answer ?" Asked donghyuck in a teasing tone, smirking like mark could see him through the phone

 

"You'll see" mark said then added "now go do your homework. I wont let you copy mine this time"

 

"But baaaabe!" Donghyuck whined cutely which would make mark shutter in any other time but now he just sighed, trying hard not to die over his boyfriend's cuteness.

 

"No buts lee donghyuck you'll do your homework or no more cuddles for you"

 

"Okay okay damn i'll do it" said donghyuck and heard mark giggle again "good boy"

 

"Will you give me a sweet kiss if i do it well ?"

 

"S-shut up and go do your homework idiot" mark said and ended the class

 

Donghyuck laughed at mark's cuteness but did his homework anyway cause god knows the cutest boy in this world ever mark lee was turning into a boy who gives scary and cold af looks to everyone when he was angry.

 

The homework took just 20 minutes so it was okay for donghyuck to do it but teasing mark was always more fun than actually doing the homework. When he finally finished it he thought about checking his tumblr again to see if mark answered his ask. He knew mark wasn't into social media that much, he would prefer reading a book over scrolling down in tumblr but he still checked it anyway. His eyes widened when he saw he got tagged into an aswer.

 

"Holy shit he really answered already" said quietly to himself and clicked to the notification.

 

The question was same of course "write 5 things that makes you happy then send it to 5 people to do the same *blowing kiss emoji*"

 

1\. Donghyuck ♡

2\. Lee donghyuck ♡

3\. The sun-kissed prince ♡

4\. Most beautiful piece of art ♡

5\. My tom ♡

 

Donghyuck felt his heart melting sweetly. Damn why mark was so sweet ? What have he done to deserve such a sweet angel as his bf ? Really donghyuck was blessed af with mark's existence

 

He kept reading mark's answer with that stupid lovesick smile on his face and his smile widened when he readed the words mark wrote after tagging him "@jerrys-tom i love you darling ♡"

 

Donghyuck was gonna reblog it with a gif full of hearts and kisses but then he saw mark dm'ed him.

 

"Have u done your homework lee donghyuck ??"

 

"I did darling"

 

"If you make fun of it ever i swear to god hyuck."

 

"You know i won't"

 

"I know you will."

 

Donghyuck laughed and wrote the next words with the fealing of his shaking heart on his chest

 

"I love you so much"

 

He knew what mark will send as the answer but he still felt his heart shaken more when he read the "i love you so much too idiot"

 

Damn he was so in love with mark he couldn't even stop his heart beating that fast whenever he thinks about him.

 

"Hyuck"

 

"Yes baby ?"

 

"Why you love aesthetics so much ?"

 

"They remind me you. They are so beautiful, soft, makes me smile but tbh you are a lot lot lot better than all aesthetics i had ever seen. You are the defination of beautiful mark"

 

"...........idiot"

 

"You love me"

 

"Damn right i do"

 

Donghyuck forgot about the photo he was gonna post and all other things he was gonna do. He didn't care much about them that moment tbh. He closed his laptop and walked out the house and the next thing he knew he was cuddling with mark in his kinda small but warm bed. 

 

Yeah donghyuck loved aesthetic so much. But he loved mark lee the most.


End file.
